DC Cinematic Universe (Redarrow890)
Superman Franchise The Superman Frachise is a list of films staring the man of steel and the villains that is going to show up in his films it will be followed by The Batman Franchise.Henry Cavill will play the Man of steel #Man of Steel-General Zod #Man of Tomorrow-Brainiac,Doomsday #Last Son of Krypton-Atomic Skull,Metallo #The Metropolis Marvel-Bizarro and Parasite Batman Franchise The Batman frachise is a list of films staring Batman and the villains that is going to show up in his films it will be followed by Green Lantern Franchise.Armie Harmmer will play Batman #The Batman-Hugo Strange #Gotham Knights-Court of Owls #Caped Crusader-Man-Bat #Worlds Greatest Detective-Riddler #Batman Beyond-Hush,Deadshot,Firefly and Prometheus Green Lantern Franchise The Green Lantern Franchise is a series of Films starring Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordon,Idris Elba as John Stewart,Chris Pine as Guy Gardner and an Uncomfered actor as Kyle Ranner #Green Lantern-Sinestro,Amon Sur and Yellow Lanterns #Green Lantern Rise of the Manhunters-Manhunters #Green Lantern: Red Rage-Red Lanterns #Green Lantern: Fate of the Universe-Arkillo Flash Franchise The Flash Franchise is a series of Films starring Bradley Cooper as Flash Jeff Bridges as Jay Garrik , Jake Short as Kid Flash and an Uncomfered actor as Bart Allen #The Flash-Captain Cold,Mirror Master #The Scarlet Speedster-Abra Kadabra #The Fastest Man Alive-Gorrila Grodd and Captain Boomerang # Race Against Time-Zoom Wonder Woman Franchise The Wonder Woman frachise is a list of films staring Wonder Woman and the villains that is going to show up in his films it will be followed by Green Arrow Franchise. Bridget Regan will play Wonder Woman #Wonder Woman-Multiple Man #Wonder Woman II-Cheetah #Wonder Woman III-Circe #Wonder Woman IV Spirit of the Amazonians-Hades Green Arrow Franchise The Green Arrow Franchise is a series of Films starring Stephen Amell as Green Arrow Cam Gidgent as Roy Harper, Uncomfirmed actor as Black Canary and an Uncomfered actor as Artemis #Green Arrow-Edward Fyers #Blood and Sweat-Deathstroke #Green Arrow III-Brick #Green Arrow IV-Merlyn Aquaman Franchise The Aquaman frachise is a list of films staring Aquaman and the villains that is going to show up in his films . followed by the Justice League Franchise.Ryan Gosling will play Aquaman #Aquaman-Black Manta #Aquaman Under the Sea-Oceanmaster #Aquaman: The Dark Ocean-The Shark Justice League Franchise The Justice League frachise is a list of films staring Wonder Woman and the villains that is going to show up in his films. Henry Cavill will play Superman,Armie Harmmer will play Batman Bridget Regan will play Wonder Woman,Bradley Cooper will play Flash,Stephen Amel will play Green Arrow,Ryan Reynolds will Play Green Lantern and Ryan Gosling will play Aquaman #Justice League-Injustice League #Justice League III-Leigon Of Doom #The Justice League III: Darkseid-Darkseid and the Light #Justice League VI-The Reach #Injustice Gods Among Us-Batman and Superman Teen Titans Franchise The Teen Titans Franchise is a Franchise created by Redarrow890. It is not a part of the Justice League Franchise. It is a live-action movie trilogy based on the 2003 TV Series. MOVIES The Teen Titans (2015) - An Organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil attacks the United States of America. With the Justice League busy, there's only one group to call when there's trouble: The Teen Titans. The Teen Titans 2 (2019) - An Assisan from the Brotherhood of Evil named Slade attacks the Titans, threathening to destroy thier city. Meanwhile, a new Titan, Terra joins only for the team to learn she's with Slade. The Teen Titans: Ultimantium (2022) - The End of World Occurs as Raven fufills a prophecy and a demon known as Trigon arrives on Earth. Its up to the Titans to defeat Trigon before all life in the universe ends. Uncomfirmed Films/Other Films #Blue Beetle #Guardian #Nightwing #Red Arrow #Martian Manhunter #Young Justice-In Working Progress #The Robin Leagacy #Captain Marvel-In working Progress The Rock has signed on for Black Adam and Zachary Gordon has signed on for the role of Billy Batson #Huntress-In working Progress/Scarlet Johansson has signed up to play Huntress #Dr. Fate #Hawkman-In Working Progress/Jude Law or Gereld Butler will play Hawkman #Jonah Hex #Batman and Robin #The Boy Wonder-In Working Progress Logan Lerman or Ryan Kelley will play Dick Grayson #Zatanna #Red Robin-In Production #Static Shock #Teen Titans #Captain Atom #Deadman #Suicide Squad Animated Films #Shazam #Superman/Captain Marvel-Till ends of earth #The Batman #Wonder Woman #Flash/Green Lantern- Blood Brothers pt 1 #Aquaman #Flash/Green Lantern-Blood Brothers Pt2 Television Arrow The recently created TV Series Arrow. It has been confirmed that it is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. This does not eliminate the possibility of a Green Arrow film, though it is highly unlikely. Titans Elite A series based on the Comic team of the same,It has been confirmed that it is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. This does not eliminate the possibility of a Teen Titans film, though it is highly unlikely. Nightwing The recently created TV Series Nightwing. It has been confirmed that it is part of the DC Cinematic Universe. This does not eliminate the possibility of a Nightwing film, though it is highly unlikely. Ownership This page was created by Redarrow890. Do not edit this page without permission. If you want to change something, say it in the comments and I may add or change it.